sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nassau Ajaja
411,000,000 | doriki = | dfname = Aisu Aisu no Mi, Model: Strawberry | dfename = Ice Ice Fruit, Model: Strawberry | dfmeaning = Strawberry Ice Cream | dftype = Paramecia | dftextcolor = 0077be | dfbackcolor = F5B1AF }} Nassau Ajaja (Kana: ナッサウ・アジャジャ) is the protagonist of One Ring. He is the adopted prince of the Rosé Kingdom island, the admiral of the Pink Pirates armada, and the captain of the Waffle Cone flagship. After he lost a spar against his best friend and oath-brother, Leopold D. Kaba, he is punished for his loss by being forced to take the challenge of infiltrating Totto Land and then escaping from Totto Land after having publicly confessed and proposed to a member of the Charlotte Family. Unfortunately for him, after he managed to successfully infiltrate Totto Land without being detected by the Big Mom Pirates or the Charlotte Family, he just so happened to chose Charlotte Sundae as the Charlotte whom he would confess and propose to. Consequently, because Sundae had always dreamed of becoming a "real" princess by marrying a "real" prince and because Sundae was desperate to escape her betrothal and surrender to Red, his confession and proposal were happily and tearfully ACCEPTED rather than rejected and scorned as Kaba and him had expected. Subsequently, out of a combination of guilt and honor, Ajaja acquiesced to Sundae's desire to elope with him and then escaped Totto Land with Sundae in tow. Afterward, in order to protect the Pink Pirates and Rosé Kingdom from the consequences of Sundae and his elopement with one another, Ajaja tipped "Big News" Morgans off to the fact that Sundae and him were going to get married to one another in exchange for Morgans writing an article about the fact that everyone in the World was invited to attend Sundae and his wedding at Area 51 of the Outer Sea EXCEPT Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin and Calico "Crazy" Red. Immediately afterward, with the intent of luring Big Mom and or at least Crazy Red into a trap, Sundae and him embarked on a journey to and voyage across the Outer Sea. However, unbeknownst to Sundae and him, Morgans proceeded to put the aforementioned article on the FRONT PAGE of the World Economic Journal. Consequently, all of the World was informed of both the Outer Sea's existence and the fact that everyone but Big Mom and Crazy Red was invited to Sundae and his wedding at Area 51. As a result, he unintentionally inspired a myriad and variety of individuals into making their own journeys to and voyages across the Outer Sea! Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History WIP... Abilities and Equipment Authority As the adopted and only Prince of the Rosé Kingdom, Ajaja is the heir to the Roseate Throne. As a result, Ajaja's authority in the Rosé Kingdom is second to none but King Saignée himself. He has command over the Roseate Knights and all of the other agents of the Roseate Throne as well. He also has sovereignty over all of the citizens of the Rosé Kingdom. As the admiral of the Pink Pirates, Ajaja is the commander of an entire fleet of ships and the leader of an entire navy of pirates. Within the Pink Pirate, Ajaja is an absolute and undisputed authority without rivals or superiors. His decisions can not be challenged, ignored, or refused. And none but him are above his laws and statures. And as the captain of the Waffle Cone, Ajaja is the commander and leader of the Waffle Cone's crew. He is able to add and remove people from the Waffle Cone at-will, and he is able to dictate anyone and everyone's job and position on the Waffle Cone. Physical Capabilities Because of his fragile and scrawny build and physique, in comparison to his rivals in the Grand Line, Ajaja is lacking in durability and strength. Though Ajaja may be hardy and strong by Paradise's standards, by the standards of the New World, he is frail and weak. Consequently, against a New World-level opponent, is unable to inflict or withstand any significant amount of damage. However, though Ajaja may be delicate and feeble by the New World's standards, he is also enduring and fast. In fact, Ajaja is famed for his endurance and speed. So much so, that the World Government has labeled his celerity and stamina as the greatest in the entire world! He is on record for having managed to run up the Red Line without difficulty or exhaustion and for having dodged a beam of LIGHT from the Pika Pika no Mi without having to resort to outmaneuvering the beams with Kenbunshoku Haki! In addition, Ajaja's agility and balance are as extreme and well-developed as his endurance and speed. Ajaja is able to maneuver throughout the air with all of the grace and mobility of a bird in flight, and Ajaja is able to maintain his footing while the ground is being shaken about by the tremors of an earthquake! Ajaja is also able to operate at his best even while he is dizzy and or nauseated. Gadgets and Weapons Axe Main Article: Michael Ajaja possesses a double-bitted and short-shafted axe named Michael. Notably, the durability and potency of Michael's blade is no less than any of the blades of the Supreme Grade Swords. Eisen Dial Ajaja possesses an Eisen Dial from which he procures the "iron cloud" that he is able to integrate and infuse into his ice cream as a means of producing "iron cream". Water Dial Ajaja possesses a Water Dial that he utilizes as an efficient and lightweight means of storing and transporting the island's worth of strawberry ice cream that he ALWAYS keeps on his person. Devil Fruit Aisu Aisu no Mi, Model: Strawberry Ajaja is the current consumer and user of the [[Aisu Aisu no Mi, Model: Strawberry|'Aisu Aisu no Mi', Model: Strawberry]] (Romaji: Aisu Aisu no Mi, Moderu: Sutoroberī; Kana and Kanji: アイスアイスの実・モデル・ストロベリー; English: Ice Ice Fruit, Model: Strawberry), a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows its consumer to metamorphose any amount and part of his or her body into strawberry ice cream and then freely manipulate any and all of the strawberry ice cream that he or she has metamorphosed his or her body into. Through 8 years of experimentation and improvement, Ajaja has managed to master and perfect his usage of the Aisu Aisu no Mi, Model: Strawberry. He is able to alter the crystal structure of the ice cream into the diamond cubic and thereby augment the ice cream's hardness to the point where not even the hardest of Busoshoku Haki is as hard as it! Conversely, he can melt the ice cream into either a liquid and then pressurize that liquid as a means of generating a hydraulic force or a slush as a means of emulating the intangibility and regeneration of a Logia. He is also able to heighten and lower the ice cream's adhesion as a means of either increasing or decreasing how sticky the ice cream is, and he can drop the ice cream's temperature to a point where the ice cream will be able to nigh-instantaneously freeze just about anyone and anything! In addition, because he is able to freely manipulate any and all of the strawberry ice cream that he has metamorphosed his body into, Ajaja is able to mold his body into a myriad and variety of shapes and sizes. Also, by eating strawberry ice cream, Ajaja is able to both heal any injury or wound that he has at the moment of consumption and temporarily increase the amount of ice cream that he is able to metamorphose his body into. Awakening Notably, Ajaja has awakened the Aisu Aisu no Mi, Model: Strawberry. As a result, Ajaja is able to transform the non-living portions of his environment into ice cream and then manipulate that ice cream. Haki Ajaja has access to and mastery of both Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki, but he lacks access to — and, consequently, any skill in — Haoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki Ajaja is capable of both the weaker form of Busoshoku that is invisible to the naked eye and the stronger form of Busoshoku that can be seen by the naked eyes as a sort of blackening. With his Busoshoku; Ajaja is able to augment the durability and hardness of his axe, body, or ice cream to a durability and hardness that is superior to even the durability and hardness of diamonds and seastone! In addition, whenever his ice cream is in the liquid phase, Ajaja is also able to use his Busoshoku to augment the incompressibility of his ice cream to the point where the ice cream becomes more incompressible than WATER! Iron Cream Ajaja is able to integrate an amount of iron clouds from an Eisen Dial into his ice cream and then use his Busoshoku to "fuse" his ice cream and the iron clouds. By doing so, Ajaja is able to transform his ice cream into iron cream. While his ice cream is iron cream, Ajaja will exhibit an immunity to Busoshoku due to the fact that the ice cream in the iron cloud is protected from Busoshoku by the iron cloud in the iron cream. And Ajaja will exhibit a resistance to heat due to the fact that the iron cloud in the iron cream will conduct a supermajority of the iron cream's heat away from the ice cream in the iron cream. Transcendency Ajaja is able to harden his muscles with his Busoshoku haki and thereby augment the compressive strength of his muscles. Initially, Ajaja was unable to harden his muscles without suffering from an encumbrance that hindered his maneuverability. However, after a year of training, Ajaja managed to overcome the encumbrance and thereby the hindrance to his maneuverability as well. As a result, Ajaja became a Transcendent (Romaji: Chōetsuka; Kanji: 超越家). Notably, at first, Ajaja was unable to utilize his conventional Busoshoku in conjunction with his Transcendency. However, during the year where he learned to over Transcendency's encumbrance and hindrance to his maneuverability, he also managed to augment his reservoir of and skill in haki to the point where he could use Busoshoku and Transcendency at the same time without an excessive amount of concentration or exertion. Kenbunshoku Haki Ajaja's Kenbunshoku Haki specializes in the detection and perception of life. Ajaja is able to detect the presence and proximity of any and all of living beings that are within 10,000 kilometers of him. In addition, with a bit of concentration, Ajaja is able to detect the location of a living being and even determine the identify of that living being by procuring a premonition of the living being's name and a vision of the living being's appearance. Ajaja is also able to perceive the life of a living being as a fire that the living being appears to be caught aflame with. Notably, the healthier the living being is, the brighter and "hotter" the living being's "fire" will seem to Ajaja. In addition, if Ajaja concentrates on his perception of a living being's life, Ajaja can watch the living being's "fire" act out the living being's future and intentions. By doing so, Ajaja can predict the living being's actions and intentions. Battles * Ajaja vs Kaba, Loss Trivia * His given name, Ajaja, is a reference to the Roseate spoonbill. Because, originally, he was going to be a member of the Shichibukai. * His surname, Nassau, is a reference to the Pirates Republic of Nassau. * Unbeknownst to most, even him, is the fact that the quack doctor Hiluluk is his grandfather. * His color scheme, pink, is a shout out to one of his creator's best friends. * His theme is Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Pink Pirates